The Fitzgerald
A stricken ship lying on its side on an isolated beach in the Border Country. She was a US Navy supply ship and was carrying ammunition and weapons inside of her sealed hull to troops in Central America. However, with the onset of the Great War the ship was beached and she has been resting there with her load of weapons and ammo, waiting for someone to come and claim them. History With the invasion of Mexico by the US Military in 2051, there was a necessity to get supplies to troops currently running peacekeeping and anti-guerilla operations in a timely manner. However, with attacks by Mexican guerrillas and bandits along major roadways and back woods paths, this became more and more of an issue for the US Military to maintain. So the US Navy recommissioned some of their old Liberty ships and began using them to run supplies down along the Mexican coast to US troops on the frontline. This is how the Fitzgerald got where it is today, having left Texas City on October 22, 2077, it had sailed down along the coast headed for Tampico. The day turned to night and when the sun rose the next day, all seemed well. That is until the massive mushroom clouds began to appear on the horizon, the USS Fitzgerald hit by a blast wave from one of the nuclear warheads that struck Mexico the Captain beached the ship and promptly abandoned it with the rest of his crew and began heading North. For years after the wars end the Fitzgerald sat beached on that isolated beach as the world slipped into and out of chaos following the war and as the world began to rebuild itself a few curious people took notice of the massive rusting hulk that sat in the surf. The first people to explore the Fitzgerald was a group of former Mexican soldiers, looking for supplies to help get them back to their homes in Ciudad Victoria. They entered the ship to find a treasure trove of weapons and ammunition, they took all they needed and then some before promptly leaving the wreck. From that point onwards various scavengers, militias, groups and factions fought over the control of the Fitzgerald's massive supply of ammunition and weapons, one group would seize it only to have another push them off the next day. The process went on for years until all that was left within the hulk was a few crates of uniforms and those were later taken by a ghoul named Walter while he made his rounds through the wasteland and sold to a fearsome militia called Los Filibusteros. Yet all isn't settled on the Fitzgerald every now and then people moving past the hulk will report hearing voices coming from inside the wreck, or seeing doors on deck open up and close on their own. Most of this supposedly "paranormal activity" is generally passed off as either junkies and prospectors living within the hulk or the ship simply falling apart. However, every so often a prospector will report seeing a single figure walking the halls when they are working their way through the inside of the ship, either that person had a little jet in their system or there really is some spirit walking the decks of the Fitzgerald and with all the death and fighting that occurred in and around it over the years that idea isn't all that foreign. Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico